


Runaway

by caffeinechesters



Series: SPN Drabbles/Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Sam hopes that he'll get his fairy tale ending.





	Runaway

When Sam first got his acceptance letter to Stanford he knew that his father wasn’t going to be happy; it meant that he was abandoning his family. He knew Dean was going to be happy for him, yet angry, but maybe he’d come with him to college. Maybe it was the stress, wanting a fairy tale ending (albeit a warped one), that he’d want Dean to come Stanford with him. Once he let it slip in anger that he was going to college and leaving the life, all that was left was to get Dean to come along. Sam waited for the perfect moment and constantly planning. The night before he was supposed to leave, Sam lied in wait for Dean to get back from the bar. The door opened and Sam sprang into action. He confessed that he wanted Dean to come along, that they could be free from life, live a normal life, the words thick and heavy in his mouth. Dean kept staring at him confused, so Sam bent down slightly and kissed him. He funneled the years of hero worship, love, and lust into one (messy) kiss. He felt a sting, blunt pain across his cheek as he fell to the floor. Looking up at Dean all he saw anger, sadness, and pity. Sam cradled his cheek with one hand and could only think how he fucked it up this time. Dean was leaving him alone on their last night together. Dean wasn’t going to California with him. He should have guessed that nothing ends like a fairy tale or novel.


End file.
